


Civilian Job

by Juun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, M/M, very light shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juun/pseuds/Juun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus is a cashier.  Everyone works at a grocery store. Human au. VERY LIGHT FLIRTING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Papyrus walked into H-E-B. But this was no shopping trip. Oh no, this was Cashier-job day one. Papyrus was going into SA26, or Schertz HEB Plus! For his first civilian job. Ecstatic, he looks for the lady in charge, Toriel. Woman with a plan. Woman in charge. Woman that gave him the job.

After asking around a bit, he finds her.  
“Oh, Excellent! You're early!” she then picks up a walkie talkie, announcing  
“Undyne, please come to the High Side” followed by addressing the pasta lover, “Undyne will be training you”

Undyne, a skinny, ruddy-red head approaches, and in a sickly -sweet voice says,  
“Papyrus? Please, follow me upstairs.”

Once they are secured behind a door, a shout fest commences.  
“Listen here, you little punk, you better do what I say, or you'll be a bagger before you can say the PLU for bananas, that's 4011, by the way. First of all, log in to the terminal, that's the fancy word for the scanning machine. You better take notes on this, because I sure as heck will not train you again! Now, after you're logged in, choose a password you will never, and I mean never, forget. After that, look under the customer's basket. If there's nada underneath, hit the ‘n’ key, if there's soda, water, dog food, etcetera, press ‘y’ and scan that puppy before anything else. Carry on until scanning ‘til you hit produce. You do have a cheat sheet for the four-digit produce code above the keyboard, but try to get on without it ASAP. One more thing. Kids under 12? Hand them a buddy buck or the parents will, most definitely, complain. Now, hop on and pick a password. I'll watch your every move until you have this down.”

Undyne directed Papyrus to register 17, the closest to an express lane he'd get until his Items Per Minute hit at least 18.  
After logging in, and choosing “Ravioli“ for his password, he began. Undyne had let him lose.

After many “beeps,” a few “boops,” and a couple key “clacks,” it was time for his first fifteen-minute break.

Undyne, reappearing, handed a sheet of paper for Papyrus sign. Before he could get the gist of what was going on, the paper was handed to Toriel, who squealed.

“Amazing job, Papyrus! I knew this would be a great fit for you! Undyne gave you a perfect score on your training audit! And you don't see her give out many!”

“Wowie!” responded Papyrus “I can't imagine why!”

And suddenly realizing he was hungry, decided to buy something non-pasta. A sandwich, today.

While he was walking his way over to the deli, he spotted a co-worker, of sorts. A showtime, or sampler. His name tag read “Mettaton.”

It looked like Mettaton was handing out linguini samples, and it was so tempting, that Papyrus couldn't help but walk over.  
He almost had a sample cup in his hand when Mettatron, in a pleasant but sharp tone, reacted with,  
“Sorry, darling. You must be new. Company policy is that you have to be off for me to hand you one.” he then winked and said, “I'll be here all day.”

While Papyrus heart throbbed a little a the wink, but stayed professional.  
“Okay. I'll see you at 730.”

Mettaton flipped his hair and replied  
“I can't wait.”

“Wowie.” whispered Papyrus


	2. Chapter 2

After purchasing a sandwich, Papyrus headed to the breakroom.  
Once there, he ran into…  
“Sans? what are you doing here? “

“Oh, you know…” replied the older brother “a job is a job. And I'm manager here.”

“ a… manager?” Papyrus was surprised his brother had worked his way up while being so lazy.

“yeah, bro.” replied Sans. “tell you what, since it's your first day and all, I'll cut you some slack… How would you like an extra ten minutes for lunch? That's a total of 40 minutes.”

“Really? Wowie, that's awfully generous! Thanks, brother!”

“No problem, now, you'd better go back to your register, We've been talking awhile. “

Papyrus then looked at his watch..he had 3 minutes, and decided to wolf down half the sandwich, then return to 17, which he did. He got back barely in time.

Once he got back to his register, he noticed a new face. a nervous looking woman with a name tag that read “Alphys” was on register 16. There was no one in either lane.

“Time to make some friends” Papyrus thought.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hello!” Papyrus rang enthusiastically, attempting to appear as someone friendly right away.

“oh, hello.” replied Alphys “what's your name?”

Papyrus grasped for his name tag, only to find it wasn't on him.

“I seem to have left it in the break room. Nonetheless, I am Papyrus!”

“oh! You're Papyrus!” she giggled. “ my son won't stop talking about you!”

“your son?” Papyrus knew his fame would reach people, but to have it happen this fast was a surprise.

“Mettaton.” Alphys replied with a large grin. “he's usually a flirt, but he really seems to have his eye on you.”

 _Soon, everyone will._ thought papyrus.

“that's, uh, very interesting.”

“Yes!” Alphys replied. “I wouldn't be surprised if you two become a couple very fast. You can call me Mom, if you'd like.”

Papyrus felt a lump in his throat.  
“I… don't feel that necessary?”

“Oh, alright. Yes, sorry. I've never seen him so interested in someone, but you can still call me Alphys for now.”

As a customer approached Papyrus, he began to regret making friends.


	4. Chapter 4

When the rush of customers finally over, Undyne showed Papyrus how to clock out.  
“Better be back in 30, or else!”

“Sans said I could have 40.” Papyrus lightly argued.

“I'll talk to him.” Undyne said, glaring in Sans direction

_wowie. An entire forty minutes. What should I do?_

as he was climbing the stairs, debating looking up a recipe, or jamming to some tunes while eating his other sandwich-half, he saw Mettaton. He was out of his uniform, instead wearing a muscle shirt. Papyrus looked away as soon as he noticed that it was one of those oh-so-fashionable side-slit ones.

“Hey.” Mettaton said, causal despite his mom's comments.

“I thought you'd be here all day?” Papyrus was confused.

“meh. Not enough people, they let me off.” Mettaton said with a shrug

“they let you? And what about the linguini?!”

“Yes, darling. They can let you go early if you have too many hours and not enough work. As for the linguini…”

Mettaton reached to the back of the employee refrigerator, retrieving a sample-cup.

“Here you go.” he said with that famous wink, handing the linguini-filled cup over.  
“boneapate!” And there was the hair flip.

Mettaton was about to go down stairs, but he turned, as if to show off, and said  
“I'm going to pick up mom at 730, so tell me how it is!” he then proceeded down the stairs.

_Well, that took around 10 minutes. Thirty to go!_

He decided the recipe was a better idea, so he ate the linguini, (which, to be frank, was just slightly under-cooked)  
And was just getting to the last few bites of his sandwich when…  
“Papyrus! “ called the overhead. “Back to your register, please!”

Papyrus, of the royal guard, was late on day one.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Running back to the front of the store, Papyrus was greeted to Undyne, foot tapping.

“You’re late.”

“How long has it been?!” Papyrus asked, confused.

“25 minutes.” Sans replies, walking casually over to his boss and his brother.

“I thought you said 40?” Papyrus was completely puzzled.

“I may be your boss, bro. But I am also human. I messed up.”

“I’ll say.” Uydyne replied. “anyway, head back to 17, Papyrus.”

Papyrus reluctantly did so.

As he logged back in, a particularly large order came through. A person, (their gender not quite obvious,) in a blue and pink striped shirt came over with at least 150 items.

“oh my.” Toriel muttered as the woman approached Papyrus, and motioning for the nearest bagger to come over.  
Toriel quickly said, "Papyrus, this is Napstablook. Napstablook, please bag this for Papyrus. It’s his first day.”

Napstablook nodded warily.

As Papyrus waved items over the scanner, and onto the belt, Napstablook placed the items into the bags, slowly. The items started to pile up, until there was a loud shattering of glass, and a sudden “whoosh” after.

A gallon of wine had slipped out of Napstablook’s hands.

“oh no… I’m so sorry, let me get you another one.” Napstabplook looked like he was going to cry, even with his long, jet black hair over his face. He slowly left for the wine aisle.

Toreil bagged the remainder while maintenance, Asgore, cleaned the wine.

When the woman was finally paying with a check, Napstablook returned. He had most definitely been crying. His face was red and puffy.

“Could I please see some ID, please?” Papyrus asked, as was protocol while paying with check.  
They smiled, and handed Papyrus their ID, revealing them have a surname of Frisk.

“Thank you, M. Frisk.”

Papyrus scanned the check and asked if Frisk needed help out. They shook their head, took their receipt and left.  
Papyrus felt like he had never before felt so relieved to see someone leave.


	6. Chapter 6

After a few more less exciting customers, Papyrus had reached his last break.  
After reaching the top of the stairs, he noticed Napstablook appeared to be on his break as well.  
 _Friends, round two?_  
Papyrus cautiously approached the emotional teenager.

“hey, so… what do you do for fun, Napstablook?”

“oh…” Napstablook sighed. “I listen to music… Mettaton and I do a lot of mixing, too.”  
Papyrus shivered at the name, out of lust or fear, he was unsure.

“you know Mettaton?”

“yeah… we’re cousins.” the teenager replied, apathetic.

Papyrus then excused himself, deciding to hide in the stall the remainder of his break.

 _I can not escape him._ was Papyrus last thought, before, in a daze, returning to his register.


	7. Chapter 7

At last, it was busy. At last, time was flying, at last, 530 became 700. At last, the last thirty minutes. And before it seemed Papyrus blinked, Undyne had closed Papyrus’ register, and bid him farewell. 

Papyrus was off the clock. 

He decided to pick up some lasagna to cook for him and Sans, and as he walked upstairs, he was greeted by…  
Oh no…  
“Hey Papryus!” giggled Alphys. “what kind of car do you have? Is it that blue 2009 chevy?”

“...yes? Why?”

Alphys was, at this point, laughing like a maniac. “Mettaton parked right next to you! Walk with me!”

As they were walking down the stairs, Undyne was climbing up them.  
“Hey, sweetie!” Alphys gave Undyne a quick peck on the cheek. “See you at 10?”

“hmm… might need to do some shopping, but will be home by eleven at the latest. Love you, smartie.” Undyne gave Alphys a quick side hug, and continued up the stairs.

Papyrus’ jaw dropped.

“Oh, Undyne is my wife. Mettaton’s other mom.” Alphys explained, nonchalant. “Anyway, to the car?”

Papyrus followed, unsure if he was dreaming.   
If he did ever, for whatever really messed up reason, marry Mettaton, his mothers-in-law would be Alphys, who was super maternal, and Undyne, who he was pretty sure hated him. And Napstablook would be, what, his cousin…-in-law? 

Speak of the devil, Mettaton was sitting… in a bit of a provocative pose, on Alphys car, which did just so happen to be parked right next to Papyrus own.

“so, darling… How was the pasta?” Mettaton asked, not shifting.

“honestly, a little under cooked.”

“oh.” Mettaton made a slight pout before replying “why don't you come over, and… show me… How to… cook. It. right.”

“Sure! But…” Papyrus gulped, suddenly realizing what he was getting himself into. “not today. maybe another time.”

“yes, son.” Alphys interrupted “Undyne is bringing home some pizza, no pasta tonight.” 

“fine, mom. See you tomorrow, Papyrus, darling.”

And they drove away as Papyrus entered his own car and sighed, relived. Day one- complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End, but expect a nsfw bonus chapter soon.


End file.
